Hetalia: Doubt!
by xXSolaine-GirlXx
Summary: Some students in World Academy find themselves trapped in an abandoned school with nothing with them except for their cellphones with each others numbers and an unknown number. They are then forced to play a game of murder and deceit and to top it all of, a traitor is among them trying to kill them. Will they find the traitor in time or will they die trying?


The bell just rang, signaling that it was already the end of the school day and students were going to their lockers and leaving school. It was Friday afternoon, the sun was beginning to set and students were chattering on how they were going to spend the weekend.

"Bloody hell! Where in the world are they?" Arthur Kirkland, student council president, exclaimed to no one in particular as he waited beside the school gates.

He considered leaving and he then got his bag and proceeded to walk towards home when he heard a voice from behind, "Hey dude! Are you playing 'Doubt' to?"

When Arthur turned around he came face-to-face with the Alfred Jones, the resident prankster of the school. "What?" Arthur asked, stepping back a few steps.

"Dude, are you deaf or something, I asked you if you were one of the players of 'Doubt'?" Alfred asked, grabbing his arm he took his bag and proceeded to look for something.

"Why would I answer to you and why are you rummaging my bag like you bloody own it?" Arthur asked, feeling irritated and annoyed as Alfred continued to look for something that was on Arthur's bag.

"Because, I'm a player and I'm checking for your flag" Alfred answered. Giving up, he gave the bag back to Arthur and took something out of his bag. It was a miniature, plastic, American flag. Arthur sighed in annoyance as he took out his own miniature British flag and showed it to Alfred.

"Cool! Well then, let's go! I can see other players hanging by the school gate" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing Arthur by the hand and dragging him back to the school gates.

When they arrived at the school gates, they saw a bunch of other people also waiting. Arthur recognize at least half of them while the other half was unfamiliar to him. As they both got nearer they both saw them also carrying their bags and their miniature flags.

"_Bonjour Américain and l'Angleterre, _I'm Francis Bonnefoy" Francis introduced himself before showing them his miniature flag of France. Everyone knew who Francis was, he was the resident playboy; never sticking to one girl for more than three days, a week or two if the girl (or guy) was lucky. He was also a member of the Bad Touch Trio, a group consisting of Gilbert and Antonio.

The other's also introduced themselves and showed their own flags and all in all there were 12 players, namely Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Yao Wang, Ivan Braginski, Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda, Lovino Vargas, Antonio Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Wow, I didn't expect that there'll be this many players" Antonio commented, looking at the different players.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that we all got a text message saying that we should all meet up here" Matthew said, holding his bear a bit tighter than usual.

"I sent you guys the text message, I got an e-mail saying that we should play 'Doubt' in the school, I got the principals permission so we should at least try it out, right?" Arthur explained, showing them his cellphone with the text message.

"Well, that's settled! Let's go!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing Arthur's hand and again dragging him in the school.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Lovino mumbled then added, "_Fratello, _maybe we should go back to our house" grabbing Feliciano's hand and was about to walk back home when Feliciano objected. "Ve~ Lovi shouldn't be so negative". Lovino sighed before agreeing.

The other players soon followed Arthur and Alfred. When all the players stepped in they noticed Arthur looking at a photo, looking pale he said, "Guys, maybe this isn't such a good idea, we should just go back and pretend that nothing happened".

"What's wrong Arthur-san" Japan asked, coming in closer to look at the photograph in England's hand. England quickly folded up the photo and hid it in his pocket. "It's nothing, it's just...an embarrassing photo of me" Arthur said, smiling like there's nothing wrong at all.

A few of the nations looked cautiously at Arthur and it took him a few minutes to explain to everyone that everything is alright and that he was just embarrassed of the picture.

"Awww, I was looking forward to playing an awesome game that's as awesome as me" Gilbert whined, pouting. Ludwig sighed and looked annoyingly at his older brother; he then grabbed his older brother's arm and proceeded to dragging him outside the school mumbling thing's like 'waste of time', 'homework' and 'better things to do'.

"Let's go Kiku, You still have a test to study, aru" Yao said to his brother, walking outside the school the others soon followed and the only ones left were Alfred and Arthur.

"So Artie! See you on Monday, I guess" Alfred murmured, smiling at him, he waved goodbye and then also walked out of the school.

Arthur was the only one left and when he made sure that he was alone, he took out the picture and stared at it. It was a very disturbing picture of a bloody and headless rabbit while a man in the background was smiling manically and holding a bloody butcher's knife.

* * *

The walk home was short. Almost all of the students and players of 'Doubt' live in the same neighborhood only a few minutes away from the school. Almost everyone knows each other and other than the occasional fighting, nothing interesting happens in the neighborhood.

'Doubt' was a game invented by someone over the internet; it's also a kind of cellphone game that requires 3 or more players. The premise of the game is that all of the players are rabbits in a colony, and one amongst them is randomly chosen to be a wolf that infiltrated the group of rabbits. Every round, the wolf kills off a rabbit, and every round, the group tries to figure out which of the rabbits is actually a wolf in disguise.

Arthur mused on how he discovered the game.

He was just doing his homework in the library when he heard a group of students whispering about a cool new game that can be downloaded to your cellphone. Arthur thought of trying it out and when he got home, he downloaded the game and played for the entire night; he met new players and friends by meeting them online first.

Arthur thought it would be fun and exciting if they all would meet up and play the game for a few hours, (minus the killing). He sent the text message to the players saying that it would be fun to play 'Doubt for real, again, minus the killing but the picture he found taped to his locker made him cautious.

He saw his house and he knew that he's going to be alone for the weekend since his parents had a business meeting that would take the whole weekend and as usual, they invited his brothers. Arthur would've love to come but he had more responsibilities than his brothers; being student council president, being the top student, going to do all his reports and homework, reviewing his exams and much more.

'I wonder what it would feel like to not have responsibilities and just relax' Arthur thought.

That was the last thing he remembered before being everything went black.

* * *

_**Lame ending! I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything better and I'm sorry that it's short and a bit rusty, I haven't been writing fanfics for a while.**_

_**Read and Review~ Comments and suggestions are completely welcome!**_

_**P.S.-This is based on the manga 'Rabbit Doubt'**_


End file.
